Love Affairs
by Crazii Choco
Summary: Everyone's getting older, maturing, and a lot of things are changing. But even if there is romance in your life, how can you guarantee things are gonna work out? How can you guarantee nobody's gonna get hurt? The true fact of life is.. nobody can!
1. After the Best Night of Her Life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody or any of the characters in it, but I do own Gordie. Anddd I may add some other new characters as I go along..

Wow, I haven't written anything on Fanfiction in AGES, or any fanfics for The Suite Life, as a matter of fact, so hope you guys enjoy (:.. Rated T for language and sex references.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Had last night been a dream?_

Maddie awoke to the sweet, clean smell and warmth of his body.

_Oh god, thank you god, it was real!!_

And in her perfect state of happiness, she rolled over and kissed the sweet, unchapped lips of her latest (and certainly best at sex) man, Gordie.

She'd thought it a stupid name at first, when they'd met at one of London's once-in-a-while rave parties, but once he'd dragged her away and given her the ultimate experience in snog-fests and a touchy-time she'd never forget, she knew she couldn't say no to a fuck.

Of course, that had all taken place last night, and Maddie believed it had been one of the best nights of her life. At the age of 17, she'd had a few screws already, but as I put earlier, Gordie was definitely_ the_ best.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." She said, smiling, and Gordie slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey beautiful..." he replied, doing the same, and then he smoothed Maddie's hair behind her left ear and pressed his lips against hers, returning her waking kiss. When they were apart once again they lay still for a few seconds, not saying anything, and then Maddie broke the silence.

"Last night, it.." she began to utter passionately, not being to able to stop herself from smiling and even letting out a little laugh as she spoke, "..it really was something."

Gordie smiled, sniggered, and suddenly began to yawn. He turned over onto his back, and suddenly looked quite worried.

"Oh shit, Melanie- what day is it?"

Maddie laughed softly. "God, we really did have a good time last night, didn't we? It's Maddie." She sat up and smiled again at Gordie. "And it's Sunday, sweetheart. Don't look so scared."

"_Sunday_..?"

Gordie quickly glanced to his left hand side at the alarm clock, and then began to scramble out of bed, still completely naked. "Shit!"

"-But…" Maddie said, feeling confused and beginning to get out of the bed herself, "what's wrong? Where are you going, Gordie?"

"Sorry, I gotta be somewhere.." Gordie replied, his words muffled by his t-shirt being pulled over his face as he scrambled into his clothes faster than Maddie knew was possible.

"B-but..!" Maddie stuttered, but she couldn't think of what else to say to stop her knight in shining armour, her newly-found prince from leaving her for reasons she had no idea about. Before she knew it, he was turning and running out of the bedroom door.

"..See ya, Melanie!"

All 'Melanie' could do was stand there, half naked, sad and dismayed, and shout back to correct him.

"It's MADDIE!"

And what made her even more frustrated was that she'd just realized Gordie had left her alone. In a house that she didn't recognize.

".._Shit!_"


	2. OMG! I'm Late!

_What on earth was the time?_

Cody awoke, blinked for a few seconds to get his eyes into gear, and took a peek at the analog clock on his beside table.

_Ahh, 10:25am... a hell of a long night's sleep, then.__. I wonder if my girl's messaged me.. ARGHH! 10:25?! HOLY CRAP!_

Cody had just remembered he was meant to be meeting Barbara at the cinemas at '_precisely quarter to 11, babe (insert lip-smacking kissing noise here)_', and he was still in his pyjamas, in bed. How the hell was he supposed to heave his ass out of bed, have a shower, get dressed, have breakfast, heave his ass out of the hotel, and catch a bus to the movies (which took about 10 minutes, note) all in a matter of 20 minutes, _and still keep his girl satisfied?_

"C'mon God!" Cody said, gazing up at the ceiling and then back down again to his clock, "How the hell is this _possible_?"

He thrust the bedsheets off himself and without a second thought (even of the fact Zack was asleep in the room with him) ran across the room to... wait a second, _Zack_!

Cody had relied on his twin brother last night to set up his mobile phone to have an alarm on in the morning for 9:30am at the latest (Cody's own alarm had broken, ya see), but now staring in disgust at his fat, snoring lardass of a brother, Cody could now see his brother's phone screen was completely black. Switched off.

"..Oh, that's just fantastic, Zack," Cody uttered sarcastically, "_bloody fantastic! _Now _I'm_ gonna be late and_ she's_ gonna be going crazy!"

And Cody turned to leave his brother (who he now_ knew_ for certain was a total silly bastard) to get some clothes and get a shower, and hope that if he called Barbara after he'd done she wouldn't be too mad that he was gonna be another half hour at the least.


End file.
